Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is used in many applications to identify and determine the locations of various items. An example of RFID technology uses a passive RF device, also referred to as an RFID chip, embedded within or otherwise associated with an item. When the RFID device comes within range of a corresponding RFID transceiver, the presence of the RFID device is detected by the RFID transceiver.
One limitation of such a system is that the RFID device may be embedded in the item, causing the material from which the item is formed to attenuate the RF signal between the RFID device and the RFID transceiver, thus limiting the range over which the RFID transceiver can detect the presence of the RFID device. Therefore, it would be desirable to minimize any attenuation between the RFID device and the RFID transceiver.